


Becoming Top Dog

by vsv



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsv/pseuds/vsv
Summary: A Reimagined post season 4 without the death. Have also left out Franky's story arch from season5.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It has been six weeks since Bea Smith walked away from topdog. Six weeks since Allie promised her that she would never take another drug. Six weeks of passion, where Allie taught her what sex could be if it was with the right person. 

“Lookin’ good Bea!” 

Bea turns to Juice’s voice. Juice is smirking, “You must be likin’ what she does huh? You know if I knew you were inclined that way I would have taught you a few tricks myself.” She guffaws, wiggling her fingers and moving her tongue. 

Her crew laugh, but let Bea move on. 

Bea shakes her head as she walks towards H1. Maxine is still in medical after her latest chemo and Boomer is beyond herself with worry. Sonia is talking to her Bea notices that Boomer seems to calm down. Her instincts tell her not to trust Sonia, and she watches them from the couch, as they sit at the table, not letting her emotions show. 

“Why the face?”, Allie whispers, as she sits down next to Bea. Bea shakes her head and smiles at Allie. “Nothing”. Allie turns to watch Sonia with Boomer, for a minute. “Worried about Boomer?”   
“I told Franky I would look after her girls”   
Allie is silent. Bea turns away, eyes running over the block, watching Liz as she knits, sitting across from Boomer, before looking back at Allie. 

She looks at Allie’s face for a moment and opens her mouth as to say something when they hear a loud “Bea do you have a moment?” 

It’s Vicky Kosta. She walks in. “Can I talk to you?” Bea lifts her eyebrows, resting her hand over Allie’s shoulder and settling deeper into the couch. It’s the topdog attitude that Allie fell for, but Kosta says “Alone?” 

Allie feels the arm on her shoulder grow heavy. She sits back, leans into Bea. Bea smiles, but she has what Allie calls her topdog face on. “We can talk here” the tone is final. Kosta takes a moment to gather her thoughts and then talks about Tina. How Tina’s drug trade is spoiling her fight club. Bea listens to her for about a minute. “Kosta” she says, in a clear voice. “Take it with Kaz.” 

Kosta looks around before dropping her voice. “I can back you” she whispers. “Kaz doesn’t have what it takes..”

Bea looks amused. “Not doing that again” 

Kosta turns to Allie. There is something in her eye, that Allie can’t place. “You ruined the best chance that this place had!” her voice is full of bitterness. 

Bea leans forward, catching Kosta’s eye. Kosta takes one look at Bea and she takes a deep breath. She seems to want to say something else, but decides not to. 

She leaves.

Bea runs her fingers over Allie’s neck. “Kaz not doing her job?” 

Allie smiles at the gentle touch. “Kaz has her own ways” 

Bea nods. “I only hope that she doesn’t let it till there is a revolt” 

Vera Bennet finishes the last of her paperwork. Last count was two hours ago. Apart from Maxine, there is no one in the medical. The isolation cells are empty too. She does her final walk around the center, most blocks are dark, a few have some women watching tv, drinking tea. She doesn’t stop. The past six weeks had been eventful. Joan Ferguson was tried and found guilty. The testimony of Nils Jesper and the corroborating evidence given by herself, Bea Smith, and a few others had done that. Jesper had had an attempt on his life on his way to the court which was prevented by a fast thinking police officer who had shot a masked man who was trying to kill Jesper in his leg. It turned out that Jake Stewart had quite the past. The 90,000-dollar payment from Ferguson’s account was now tied to him. Stewart was at Walford, awaiting his own trial. 

Ferguson was at Brankhurst. Given the previous history with Wentworth, the court had specifically ordered that she be placed somewhere else. Vera had felt a sense of relief at that. 

As she drives home, Vera thinks of the last few months, and of the new struggles that have been happening in J block. Maybe she should reassign inmates, shuffling them into empty cells. Given that now H block had more than a few empty cells. Bridget has resigned, given her emotional involvement with an ex inmate, and Vera needs to schedule interviews for the next psychologist. She frowns, as she walks into her home, wondering how many applicants there are. And whether she should appoint a man this time. 

As she brushes her teeth, she suddenly realizes that she hadn’t thought about Ferguson today. The thought slips in. She lets it sit for a minute. She smiles to herself as she turns off the light. 

Maxine is moved to the hospital a week later. Boomer is inconsolable. Bea struggles with her own emotions about Maxine as she helps Boomer cope. She is suddenly glad of Sonia’s support and her willingness to take Boomer on. 

It was not just Kosta who complains about Kaz. Bea listens to Juice’s grumbles as she sits in the yard. “I didn’t like your no drug policy”, Juice says, smirking a bit, “a girl needs a little something to take the edge off you know? “

Bea tilts her head and looks at Juice. “She’s got new rules with panic buttons and laggers” Juice goes on, taking in Bea’s silence. “The boys… I don’t know”, she drops her voice, “we’ll back you Bea”

Bea lets that wash over her. She looks at Kaz and her crew sitting in the middle table. Boomer and Allie are playing basketball with some of the younger girls. Vicky Kosta watches Juice and Bea. 

Bea suddenly misses Maxine. Then she hears Allie laugh as she gets a shot in. “I need to hear that” the thought is sharp, like a wound. “I need Allie’s laugh.” 

She shakes her head at Juice. The shake is so small Juice almost doesn’t see it. But she sees Bea’s eyes. She looks at Allie. She sighs. She walks away to where her boys are. Kosta looks at Juice’s face and then back at Bea. She turns away to look at the women training for her next fight and walks towards them. 

Bea catches Kaz looking. She meets Kaz’s gaze impassively. Kaz looks away. Bea turns to watch the game. Allie comes back and sits next to her. She leans close and places her head on Bea’s shoulder. Bea slips an arm around her pulling her closer. She drops a kiss on her head. “Who won your game?” 

“You didn’t watch?” 

Boomer sits next to Allie. “We’ll get them next time Allie” 

“Yes, Booms we will.” 

Allie and Boomer bump fists. 

As the announcement comes for them to return to their blocks, Kaz has a hard look in her eyes. She walks in front to lead the women inside. Bea holds hands with Allie and walks slowly back to H1. 

Later when they are alone, Allie asks, “Did Juice complain about Kaz?” 

Bea turns trying to look at Allie’s eyes in the dark. “yeah” 

Allie is silent. Her hands move over Bea, gently stroking. 

“I hope Kaz knows what she is doing” Bea smiles. 

“I hope so too.” Allie’s strokes become gentler, almost stopping. She moves closer kissing Bea’s neck. “Do you have regrets? “ 

Bea moves her head to give Allie more access to her neck. “No” she sighs. “Not a single one” 

Allie stops and moves over Bea. They look at each other. Allie must have seen something in Bea’s eyes, because she smiles and bends down to kiss Bea’s lips. 

Bea pulls her closer, returning the kiss. 

A week later Bea is slotted.


	2. Chapter 2

It starts with a young newbie that Juice has picked. Lisa. Bea sees Juice and the boys surrounding her at the canteen, and at the yard. The girl looks terrified. Liz is concerned. 

“Aren’t you going to do something love?” she asks Bea over tea. 

“That’s Kaz’s job” Bea feels guilty, and tries hard at letting it go. 

Kaz seems to be watching, but does nothing. Juice just gets bolder. She grabs Lisa’s breast at the line for breakfast. Lisa shrieks and drops her tray. 

Juice smirks. “oops” she removes her hand. 

Allie gets up and walks to Lisa. She gently puts her hand over Lisa’s back and brings her to their table. She gets Lisa another tray. Lisa is shaking. Liz puts her hand on Lisa’s. Sonia gets Boomer to get Lisa a cup of tea. “Don’t worry love” Liz says, in her gentle way. “This is Bea. Bea will look after you” 

Bea sits back and looks at Liz. Liz meets her look. “I can’t believe you will let Juice do that” she says to Bea with all her gentleness. Boomer places the cup in front of Lisa. Allie comes back another tray for Lisa. She rubs Lisa’s back gently. “You are safe here” she says. She looks at Bea as she says that. Bea takes a deep breath and looks back at Juice, who still stands near the food counter. Juice walks back to her table dropping her tray hard. 

Lisa is still shaking. Allie rubs her back again. “You are safe love” Liz smiles at Bea and then back at Lisa. Bea takes a bite of her toast. “For now.” she looks at Kaz.  
Juice pushes her tray away. 

******************************************************************************

Bea starts to train again. That afternoon Allie helps her with weights. “I used to watch you do that.” Allie smiles, “when you worked out with Maxine. I thought that was hot”. 

Bea smiles “Oh yeah?” 

Allie runs a finger down Bea’s arm “oh yeah. You have no idea” 

“Maybe later you can show me?” 

“Oh yes” Allie breathes her promise. 

Lisa sits in between Liz and Sonia at the yard. She looks at Juice and her boys and seems to start to shake again. Liz puts her arm on her shoulder and calms her down. “Bea takes care of her girls.” Sonia smiles. “You are safe”

“Yes love. That you are. Boomer here, she will go with you to the showers”

That makes Lisa start to cry. 

Liz and Sonia try to calm her down. 

Bea watches them for a moment before she starts another set. 

Kaz walks up. “Are you trying to challenge me?” she asks Bea. 

Allie snorts. “She wouldn’t have to do that if you did your job” 

“No challenge” Bea says pausing between sets. “Just do your job” 

“I think Liz will do well taking care of Lisa.” Bea pauses to watch Lisa and Liz. “Now that Doreen has gone..” 

Kaz seems angry, “Move her then” she says, “Go talk to Bennet. Isn’t that what you do?”

Allie snorts again, and shakes her head “You are just palming off responsibility to Bea” 

Bea starts her sets again. “The drugs are back” she says, “Juice getting pissed is what you don’t need” 

Kaz looks at Bea and then back at Juice. Kim Chang is talking to one of the boys. Bea moves her head towards the duo. “I would keep an eye” 

“I know what to do” Kaz walks away, and Allie feels her anger.

Bea shakes her head and picks up her towel. Allie watches the transaction between Kim and one of Juice’s crew. “Should we be worried?” 

Bea raises her eyebrows. She sees Allie’s look of concern. She shrugs. “Don’t send Lisa alone to the showers.” Allie nods. “And you are not going alone to the showers either” 

Allie seems to want to say something to lighten the mood but sees Bea’s eyes. She nods. 

“Told you I am dangerous” 

“Yes. And I still don’t care” 

******************************************************************************

Lisa is moved to H1. She takes Doreen’s old cell. She watches Bea with awe as Bea comes in after her meeting with Bennet. Juice sits next to Boomer on the couch. Bea raises her eyebrows. 

“Just visiting”, Juice laughs. She looks at Lisa and licks her lips. Lisa looks away. Allie comes out of her cell. 

“oh, get out” Bea rolls her eyes at Juice and moves closer to the table where Liz and Lisa are sitting. Juice seems to struggle with something. “Bea? The other day? At the yard?” 

“Yeah?” 

Juice looks at Lisa with something like regret “my offer still stands.” She walks up to the table and Lisa twitches. Liz puts her arm around her again. But Bea stands in front of Juice. They nod at each other. Juice walks out and Liz beams at Lisa. “There. It’s all taken care of.” Lisa looks at Bea again with awe.

Allie smiles at Bea, walks up and slips her arms around Bea’s neck. “That was hot” 

Bea laughs and kisses Allie. Lisa seems shocked but looks away. She takes in the block. Sonia and Boomer are on the couch and Liz seems to take that kiss in the stride. Later, after count, Lisa watches Bea enter Allie’s cell and close the door. Sonia looks at her “You should go to bed.” Lisa seems undecided. 

“yeah” Boomer laughs, “sometimes they get noisy” 

Lisa gets up and goes into her cell and closes the door. 

Bea still doesn’t take any chances. She insists that both Lisa and Allie will not shower alone. Boomer nods. H1 goes in pairs to shower. Boomer and Lisa. Liz and Sonia. Allie and Bea. 

In the end its not Juice’s crew that attacks. Its Tina’s. 

The fight seems staged to Bea. It’s done close enough to where they will be found by the screws before any real damage is done. Later, as she lies down staring at the camera in her slot, Bea wonders what the real motive was. Kim Chang, in the slot next to her is not talking. 

Vera Bennet also wonders the reason why someone would want Bea removed for a few days too. 

“I have no idea” Bea informs her sitting down in her office. “That fight was staged. They knew to provoke me with Allie” 

Vera nods. “I can’t play favourites. You will have to stay in the slot for the next few days.” 

Bea nods. She moves to get up. Vera holds her palm up. “You lack people on your team?” 

Bea gives a small laugh. “Maxine was my right hand. Without her..”

Vera looks steadily at her. “Perhaps some change? I am thinking of moving some inmates from J block?”

Bea shrugs. “need a fighter” 

“I will make sure you get one” 

Vera nods her dismissal of Bea. 

Liz and Allie are on edge following Bea’s slot. They watch carefully, but Juice and her boys seem to have picked someone else who seems more than happy to welcome their attention. 

Tina seems to be busy with her drugs. 

Allie wonders why Bea was attacked. 

Tina and Kaz huddle in the yard the day after. Sonia catches something being exchanged. She looks at Allie. “Looks like your old crew had something to do with Bea being in the slot” 

Allie looks up at that. She later confronts Kaz. 

Kaz shrugs. “Just to show her that I run things around here” 

Allie snorts. “So, you had her attacked and slotted? Because she stood up to Juice? When you couldn’t?” 

Kaz shrugs. “I would have handled Juice” 

Allie snorts again. “When? After Lisa is raped?” 

Kaz turns back eyes flashing. “I don’t believe that one woman will do that to another” 

Allie snorts again. “Right.” She turns away and then turns back again, “You are a coward Kaz.”

The next day while Bea is still in the slot, Ruby Mitchel takes Maxine’s old cell.


End file.
